Ignorance Is Bliss
by belovedbeauty
Summary: Both unaware of what our futures held. Ignorance is bliss, they say. I was happy to live that way. -- AH-Entry for Daddy's little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620's Epic T rated contest.


**DISCLAIMER**: I own an ipod, a batter copy of Twilight and a tub of coffee flavor ice cream. Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner and wonderful creator of the Twilight Saga. This is in loving memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**The Epic T-Rated Contest**

**The rules are simple:  
1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'**  
2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.**  
3.** Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.**  
4.** All canon pairings.**  
5.** Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.**  
6.** Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.**  
7.** Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

_-Bronze and DLC  
_

_

* * *

_

Ignorance Is Bliss  
one shot — ? pov.

**Ignorance**; (_n._) — The condition of being uneducated, unaware, or uninformed.

I paced impatiently outside the bathroom door, my hands deep inside the pockets of my jeans. I was controlling my breathing by focusing on the future. The long talk we'd have to share with both of our parents; confronting the in laws distracted me. And then the face of what could be popped into my head and my heart beat tripled in speed. A low click grabbed my attention and I snapped my gaze to the wood door separating me from my new bride.

Her face was contorted with anxiety, her hands were shaking. The golden band glimmered in the sun light. Her shoulder length brown hair was thrown into a care-less bun, and her blue-green eyes were focused on the beige carpet of our hotel room.

I moved to pull her into an embrace, the tremors running through my body. She sighed when my large frame wrapped around her, a low whimper escaping her lips. "We have a few minutes to wait." She whispered, her small hands wrapping around my neck. "Are you scared?" She choked, her frame shaking. I held back the nervous chuckle and shook my head. "Excited." I mumbled, my face hidden in her hair.

She smelt like vanilla and sunshine and the sea; her scent always calmed me. "Are you....scared?" I asked, the anxiety climbing my spine. She blew out a long breath, before her head shook. "I'm nervous, and....confused. But, the only thing I fear is telling our parents, y'know." I nodded my head with every word she said, pulling her closer to me. Feeling every contour of her slender frame. "I think I'd rather face Cannibals." I muttered, enticing a low and throaty chuckle from her.

A low bing shook us both, and she jumped in my arms. "That's the timer...I'll be right back, okay." She kissed me gently, slipping away and disappearing into the bathroom. I begun to pace the room again, smiling fondly at last nights events.

_The plane jerked as it landed on the runway, and her hand tightened within my own. "Are you sure about this?" I asked, watching her with nervous eyes. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes bright and excited. "Never been more sure in my entire life." I smiled in return, drawing her in for a long kiss. _

_We called for a cab, our hands linked together, her eyes bright with joy. We barked our destination as we climbed into the backseat, our eyes watching the bright lights pass us by. "Do you think it's like they say in the movies?" She asked, her body turned toward me, curiosity rolling off of her in waves. "I don't know." I mumbled, eying the cab fair as it climbed higher and higher. "I hope it is!" Her hand gripped mine, her eyes locked on my class ring. "I always wondered, y'know, when this would happen..." She trailed quietly, her eyes murky._

_"Us?" I questioned, watching her curiously. "Yes." She twirled my ring around her slim finger with a soft smile. "I was....nervous, that you didn't like me the same way." Her tone was soft, her eyes light. "But Sue never let it be." She laughed freely, locking her beautiful eyes on me. "She said it was impossible, you not liking me...." A louder laugh this time, as she trailed a finger down the right side of my face. "And I was losing hope." She whispered, tracing underneath my eyes. "And then you asked me to the Spring dance. And I couldn't have been happier." She leaned towards me, kissing both of my cheeks gently before molding her lips with my own._

_"We're here!" The cabbie announced, pulling us apart with the noise. I growled softly, before pulling the money from my pocket and throwing it onto the passenger seat of the cab. "Thanks!" We shouted simultaneously, slipping out of the cab and into the warm weather. I grabbed her hand then, shooting her a quick smirk and flying into the chapel, her giggle echoing behind us._

_We approached a tall, cherry wood stand. It held a large book of names with pictures attached of grooms and their brides. I searched the table beside it for the paperwork, the license in my back pocket feeling heavier and heavier with every passing second. "Here." She whispered beside me, handing over the needed paperwork for our wedding. I smiled and led her over to a row of chairs. We silently sat together and filled in the information as fast as possible, sharing soft touches and quick kisses in the process._

_When we deemed the paperwork completed, we handed it over to a women dressed up in a bright purple outfit. She read it over, looked between us and held out her hand. It took both of us a moment before we understood and I dropped the folded marriage license in her hand. She smiled sweetly at both of us, before she took off without a single word. "Do you think she even talks?" I watched my bride to be for a moment and chuckled lowly. "Possibly." I joked, kissing her rosy red cheeks. "Have I told you how....beautiful you look?" I stuttered, glancing over her outfit once again. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You said I looked pretty, but not beautiful." She touched her lips to mine, and whispered a quiet 'Thank You.'_

_The women called us into another room, handing us a bow tie and a veil, and pulling my bride away. I walked towards the priest, who was dressed as a fireman, butterflies flooding my stomach. He smiled warmly, pointed towards his left and patted my shoulder when I moved to stand there. It was quiet for a long moment, before Wagner's wedding march began to play and the double doors at the end of the chapel opened to reveal her._

_She was in the same outfit as before—A short white skirt with a pretty pink blouse. Her hair was curled at the ends, her face hidden beneath a veil. She was holding a bouquet of wildflowers, and her gaze was locked on me._

_It didn't take as long as we expected. We exchanged our vows, he bid us husband and wife, and we kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs—_

"Charlie?" She called, the bathroom door opening much quicker then before. A large smile was lacing her face, her eyes were bright and joyful. Much like the night before. "Positive. There all positive!" She beamed, flying towards me. I caught her gently, spinning her around the hotel room—both of us laughing freely. "Were gonna be parents!" She squealed, dancing out of my arms and dashing for the hotel phone. "I have to call Sue, and, and, and...." The joyful high ran out as she thought over everything. "Our parents."

I walked towards her, pulling the phone from her grasp and setting it in it's cradle. "Maybe we should wait, till we're back home." I suggested, watching her curiously. She nodded, running a hand through my curly locks. "Alright." Her brows furrowed, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth. "What?" I asked quietly, wrapping my arms around her frame. "I hope she has your eyes." She mumbled, her blue-green eyes locking with my muddy brown. "She?" I asked, smirking. "Yes, she." Renée nodded to prove her point. "What are we naming our little girl, Mrs. Swan?" I joked, my eyes a light with humor. She smacked my shoulder, as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Isabella." She announced, slipping from my arms to twirl around the room. "Isabella Marie....." She turned and watched me, raising her left hand and wiggling her fingers at me. "Swan." And we both smiled, grabbing each others hand and together we packed for our trip back home, as husband and wife. Both unaware of what our futures held. Both unaware of the bumps in our roads to happiness. And both happy and in love.

Ignorance is bliss, they say. I was happy to live that way.

_**We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough**_

You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you

_"All Again For You" — _We The Kings

_**Author's Note:**_ _Alright, so, I decided on a second entry for this contest because this popped into my head at the last minute! I love Charlie, and Renée! So, writing about the early days was a big joy for me! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_xoxo - Cherolyn_

_**In Loving Memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal(Stephanie)! You will be missed dearly.**_


End file.
